disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gleam
'Gleam '''is a fawn owned by Rapunzel. She found Rapunzel lost in the forest and she helped her get back to the castle. Bio Appearance Gleam is a young fawn with tan skin and lighter coloring for her muzzle, eye markings, and inner-torso. Her hooves are brown to match the tips of her ears and nose. Her light green eyes are accented with thin lashes, while her hair is worn in a small tuft of pale tan. Her tail is a short puff of blue, yellow, and pink gradient held with a ruffled, glittering hot pink ribbon, matching her upper-leg paw marking. Gleam wears a silver crystal tiara with three pink stones on top of each point, along with a blue ribbon on her neck and a small floral designed purple cape. Two flowers are at her shoulder. Personality ''With a true love of nature, she always helps Rapunzel to make sure she doesn't get lost in the forest. She adores flowers and shows Rapunzel the natural wonders of the world to make up for lost time. Merchandise *Disney Princess Palace Pets - Furry Tail Friends *Glitzy Glitter Friends *Palace Pets Pop & Stick Mini Surprise Bags Quotes *''"Don't go to any trouble unless you really want to."'' *''"I know we're gonna have a wonderful time together."'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"Thanks for playing with me. This was fun."'' *''"Bubbles? Oh, bubbles are the best!"'' *''"I can tell you're a 'deer' friend. 'Cause I'm a deer."'' *''"I'll try not to go outside and get messy all over again. But no promises."'' (Getting groomed and trimmed) *''"I don't have lots of fur like Rapunzel has lots of hair. But I like it to look nice."'' *''"I could get use to all this attention."'' *''"You're really good with that brush."'' *''"Do you think brushing brings out my natural beauty?"'' *''"All this brushing is making my coat great."'' (Getting Fed) *''"Healthy treats are the best."'' *''(Eating a carrot) "That's like one of my best treats in the forest."'' *''(Eating an acorn) "I play outside so much, I need a lot of energy."'' *''(Eating berries) "I especially like crunchy snacks."'' *''(Eating grass) "That's like one of my best treats in the forest."'' (Getting Dressed) *''"I like to wear a flower on my head."'' *''"It's so pretty!"'' *''"That one really gleams. Just like me!"'' Trivia *She appeared in the Palace Pets App with Lapis. *Originally her tail was depicted as cotton-candy pink. Along with her skin and hair appearing in various yellow hues. She also wore three flowers on her right ear. *Gleam is the second pet with a rainbow tail. The first being Meadow. **Like Meadow, she was also originally shown with a different tail. *Gleam is similar to Bambi. *Gleam got her name from the song Healing Incantation in the film Tangled. *She appeared in Whisker Haven Episode: Whisker Haven Buddies Day and will hopefully make more appearences in other episodes, that will be made. *She made a cameo in The Whisker Haven Episode, Whoop De Doo! and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery Clipart rapgleam.png palace_pets_gleam.gif|Clipart of Gleam gleam clip.png gleam2.png 0b746286-a657-4a3a-9256-f9bfac0fb5bd._V327587161_.jpg App Gleam1.png Gleam.png Gleam's Portrait with Rapunzel.png|Gleam's Portrait with Rapunzel Gleam0.png|In her original outfit Gleam 5.png|In her new outfit 0731ad974dec69d0ab1fa00f08c88083.jpg Gleam 1.png|Gleam's Story Part 1 Gleam 2.png|Gleam's Story Part 2 Gleam 3.png|Gleam's Story Part 3 Gleam 4.png|With a Pink Tail Art d9dbc91e3184e0b9516de8ab57d7a34d44981a10.jpg character_whiskerhaventales_gleam_8d90960f.jpeg|Gleam, Whisker Haven Merchandise Disney Princess Palace Pets - Furry Tail Friends Doll - Rapunzel's Deer, Gleam.jpg|Gleam's Toy Figure 15894542_1151406494976991_6365102280336027298_n.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Gleam $_57 (2).JPG|Furry Tails Friends: Gleam Other 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Gleam.png 16318585328_84156d79df_b.jpg Gleam-Princess-Palace-Pet-SKGaleana-image.jpg hqdefault-14.jpg palace_pet_gleam_by_unicornsmile-d94ffjw.png 16298665_1165195826931391_8059564102942908571_n.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rapunzel Category:Pets Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals